The Last Ninja
by Asami-chann
Summary: Miki Uzumaki is cop in a world with no more ninja.After Koutan Inuzuka's death, she gains a fear of blood.Can one girl become the last ninja behind her father's back and create an alliance that could change history forever?Drug Abuse.Read and Review pleas
1. Prologue

I let out an exasperated sigh. We all knew that there would be a time where there would be no need for ninja anymore. We never expected it to be so soon.

The year 2030 and there are no more ninja. The closest thing we have to them now is the Konoha Advanced Police Force, more commonly known as the K.A.D.P by the locals. As for the hokage, he is just the head of the K.A.D.P. Hokage is now the best police officer, no longer the best _ninja. _After all, ninjas are just history now.

My father, Naruto Uzumaki is the current Hokage and he put this law over the fire country and has spread the idea to the other countries as well. Even in the Snow country which was renamed to the Spring country 11 years ago. My mother, Sakura Uzumaki is a doctor and runs the Konoha Hospital. Doctors and surgeons are the closest things we have to ninjas now. My mother didn't like my father's idea of getting rid of all ninja but she had to comply. Father was only trying to prevent wars and fatalities. My little brother, Minato is attending a normal school where he is learning to be a normal citizen. As for me, I'm Miki Uzumaki. I had become an officer and a doctor for the force. Father didn't like the idea but I took his stubbornness. I wasn't going to give up.

I sat at my desk and sighed as I rested my head on my fancy keyboard as my long pink hair fell across my face.. There wasn't even buttons. It was a flat surface that you had to memorize where every button was because it was horrible to try and find them all.

"Miki-chan, don't you want to come get a drink with me tonight?" Koutan Inuzuka asked. He knew that I was 19 until October, which meant I was underage to drink. But that didn't stop my 22 year old collegue and boyfriend. His hair was constantly changing with his younger cousins and sibblings opting to colour his hair with pain every weekend when he sleeps in. Today, it was a mix of red and black. I think it was the best combination after the midnight blue and black they did to his hair. Being a saturday night and getting stuck on shift, we always went out somewhere afterwards. It amused Kiba, Koutan's father that Father remained oblivious to the fact his daughter was dating someone that did have a criminal record although he now worked for the police force after being bailed by the Hyuuga clan in which his mother, Hinata Hyuuga belonged to. His mother wasn't too pleased when he was arrested... three times.

"Koutan, you know I'm underage," I whined. Koutan smirked as he pressed a few buttons on my keyboard and I heard the computer shut down.

"Has that stopped you from doing things before?" Koutan asked as he picked me up. I smirked.

"No, but that doesn't mean I can't stop now," I sighed audibly, "I'm a cop who has commited so many crimes myself and haven't been caught. How does that provide an example for others in Konoha?"

"I'm a cop too and I've been in prison for 2 years when I was 19," Koutan shrugged.

"But supposedly you've been through rehab,"

"Rehab? Me?" Koutan scoffed, "You should know I knew the guy who ran it and he just made up half the crap on the sheet."

"Yeah, that would be Koutan. You have way to many connections," I smirked.

"Hey, the councillor was a drug dealer himself," Koutan said, "anyone could get away with anything if they had a reputation to hide it behind." I shrugged as I stood on the ground.

"Fine, you got me. I'm coming," I admitted as I put my hands in the air like I had just been arrested. Koutan took my hand and began walking out the large door of my office area. It wasn't even an office area, it was say, 240 something desks with walls that came only 45cm above each desk and around each area so you could put things everywhere around the floor and not disturb other people's space until you put it outside the walls.

Koutan was the least cop like cop you would find. At only 15, he had a criminal record of drugs and underage smoking along with other minor offenses that was a page long. His father didn't help much. When our parents were our age, nothing like what we were doing could get you a criminal record. Sure, murdering someone, rape and other serious offenses were taken seriously. But the small issues, like underage smoking, drinking and other things that weren't in public places were just ignored. Except when you were smoking. That was just overlooked altogether.

We stepped out of the black car as the loud music stopped. To everyone, I was just Miki. Very few knew me as Miki Uzumaki even though my father was Hokage. I had made sure that Mother and Father kept it that way. Even so, I was pretty much the same but I hadn't been caught... except once. I got caught on exstacy. Not a great time but luckily, I hadn't any more on me so they gathered it was a one time use and only warned me. How wrong they were. The only way that we could still be young these days was to break the law. If Mother or Father found out half the stuff I had done, I would be locked in my bedroom until I killed myself which at this rate would be within a week.

"Miki," Koutan said as he wrapped his hand around my waist, "are you ready to have the best night of your life?"

"Only if you can keep me under control," I teased as I dropped the current cigorette from my hand and stood on it before I began running up the stairs to an apartment building. I opened the door with the spare key Koutan had given me and poked out my tongue as I turned around once behind the glass door. I heard Misaki Hyuuga giggle from the desk.

"You really get away with so much behind you're parents' back, Miki-san," Misaki giggled. She was the daughter of Neji and Ten-ten. She had brown hair and the trademark Hyuuga clan's Byuakugan, which didn't come in much use at the moment without ninja. Misaki was dating Koutan's cousin, Toboe Shiranui, the son of Genma Shiranui and Hana Inuzuka, Kiba's older sister.

"Does it matter? As long as I still aget away with it, it's all good to me," I sighed as I felt Koutan's hands wrap around my waist.

"I better let you two go," Misaki smiled as she winked and I felt Koutan pick me up in the air and put me on his shoulder. I started to thrash about as Koutan decided to take the stairs. It happened to be the last building that stairs were built into due to new technology.

Koutan opened his door marked 609. Inisde, it was generally clean but still disorganised. If something wasn't where it was supposed to be, then it was in one of the boxes in hte corner of the living room.

"Here," Koutan said as he threw me a small package. I caught it with one hand and looked at the smart packaging. On the outside, it read 'Panadol' with the words 'paracetomol tablets' underneath it. Infact, it was a panadol packet minus the actual tablets. For someone whose mother runs the Konoha Hospital and trained to become a doctor, I did a hell of a lot of things that could shorten my life span to the point I could die tomorrow. I straightened my black uniform and sighed.

I woke up in a cold sweat, like I just had woken from a nightmare. I put my arms around Koutan but it felt like there was a thick liquid that coated his chest and covered my too. I opened my eyes and rubbed them, not that it did much good since they felt like I had just poured water on my eyes. I opened them and looked at Koutan. My eyes inspected his body, noticing everything was pale. Extremely pale. There was a pool of blood around him, especially around his stomach.

"Koutan. Koutan wake up," I said as I gent;y rocked his body. Blood began to pour from his chest. "Koutan. Don't play games. Wake up," I said, gradually getting louder. I felt like the blood was swallowing me and trying to drown me there was that much. It was horrifying. I was shaking uncontrollably. "Koutan! Koutan! Get up now! Please, no more games, Koutan. Wake up!" I pleaded in a scream. My shoulder was screaming in pain but it was blocked by the effects of everything I had taken the night before.

"He won't wake up, you know,"A familiar voice told me. The voice was of Nakayama Tarou, a wanted criminal for attempted murder, one of those counts on Koutan himself. Tarou laughed at me.

"What did you do?" I asked, "Why did you..."

"Koutan Inuzuka. The only dealer not on the wanted list. He took out the rest of us, so why not take out him to. Eye for an eye, a life for a life, ey?" He replied. I felt like Koutan's blood was staining my skin. I heard the front door open and Misaki's genetle footsteps. But even as I noticed Misaki knock out Tarou with a chair, all I could do was stare at the blood on my hands. It was absorbing into my skin, staining it. My body was shaking furiously.

"TOBOE! I need you to call the hospital! It's urgent!" Misaki called as she tried to help me up. She struggled to bring me into the bathroom where she just put me in the bath and started running the water, even though I was still dressed. I heard the siren whirr around the outside of the large building as I began to shake even more as I tried to wash off all the blood under the heavy stream of water. My hands were completely clean but I kept rubbing.

"It... It won't come off," I shrieked as I rubbed harder.

"There is nothing on you're hands Miki," MIsaki said as she started trying to wash off the blood on my shoulder. I just kept rubbing.

"It's still there. I can feel it," I cried as I started to rub my hands so hard I was rubbing off my skin. I was shaking so much I couldn't see straight. All I could do was keep breathing and rubbing my hands. I felt like there was someone screaming in my ears.

All the voice was doing was screaming and screaming and screaming and screaming until I couldn't see anything or hear anything anymore. The last thought I remember having at that stage was that it was me who was screaming...


	2. Chapter 1

Even in my dreams, I was picturing my father at a meeting talking to the other kages. There the five stat around a round table. For a place that usually was filled with 30 or more people, it was quiet and calm. They usually still wore their Hokage robes but the Tsuchikage, the kage of the Earth Country looked half asleep and like he was in his pjs. But even so, they were all dressed in somewhat formal clothing. The Tsuchikage named Tsuchiya Iwao yawned as he brought his hand to his mouth.

"Why do you have to make meetings so early in the morning?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head. He had only really short hair and he looked quite young but strange for a kage. Suzuki Raiden, the Raikage sighed as he flicked a piece of black hair that fell across his face away.

"Tsuchiya-sama, you do know that it is 1pm, right?" He asked as he noticed another woman sneeze, "Are you ok, Mizukage-sama?" She simply waved her hand and nodded.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just a little cold in Konoha during winter," she smiled, "You really do look a lot like the Shodai Hokage, Suzuki-sama." The woman's attitude usually was switching between two different personalities, one boysterous and loud and other rather strange in a sense. The strange side to her was kind but sarcastic. If you ever saw her on the street and didn't know who she was, you would think she had problems considering she would be helping a child and then someone would as if she could pick something up off the ground and she would say 'yeah. Right. Of course I'll get something that is 2 metres away and at your feet you lazy asshole.' which was completely un-Kage like. Her name was Miyata Amateratsu but she insisted on being called just Miyata Ama considering it was too much trouble to write the whole word Amataratsu in kanji compaired to just writing the single character for sky or heaven. Due to the death of the previous Mizukage, Amateratsu gained control of her village and didn't like how Father ruled over the Fire Country but to keep peace around the world, she agreed.

"I'm glad you could all make it," Father said as he sat down next to Gaara, the Kazekage. Gaara was the son of the fourth Kazekage and had been Kazekage before father became even a chunin when there were ninja. A chunin is a second level ninja and they have to pass a test to become that level. Iruka-sensei was a chunin and one of the teachers at the academy where I studied before ninjas were slowly removed from the world's list of occupations.

"It is the first time we've all been together at one meeting for 12 years now, ne?" Tsuchiya said as he looked around the table. Amateratsu sighed as she crossed her arms. She was an elegant woman and she looked powerful, but more in the suduction catergory than in the ruling one.

"I have come to a conclusion that the number of ninja that wer edying in our villages is more than the officers," Father simply said. He was the mirror image of the Yondaime Hokage. After all, the Yondaime Hokage was his father. He had the signature Minato Namikaze blonde hair that looked like he just got struck by lightning and blue eyes. Just like Minato had.

"Really, Uzumaki? Strangely enough, I have heard of more fatalities within the ninjas is _smaller _than those within the police force," Amateratsu pointed out.

"Go on, Amateratsu. You've got us all listening now," Suzuki said as he leaned forward in interest. Amateratsu looked like she was glad that a projector screen was installed and she pressed a key on the pad usually used for writing notes in front of each of them. A screen appeared in the middle of the table and information filled it.

"Just something I put together according to the information at noon today," Amateratsu said as she stood up,"As you can see, the deaths across the world in comparison to ninja and police forces in percentages is from 63 to 39. But for the Water country it has risen by 13! In the last year of ninja, only 13 deaths occured and in the last year with the police force 27 have died! How can we risk so many deaths? In the Wind country, in the last year of ninja, 47 deaths occured and this year only 17 did considerig the Police force is rather small compaired to the number of ninja, in the Earth country there is no police force, only 10 people who try to control the crime and it seems to be working due to the fact that the villagers hate the idea of no ninja and are just trying to keep peace within themselves and 3 of those officers were killed by Nakamura Tarou. Nakamura has become quite a threat to a lot of villages, including _the Fire Country_," Amateratsu pointed out as Father raised his eyebrow.

"Nakamura Tarou hasn't gotten into the Fire Country," Father said as he tried to turn the presentation off.

"But he has, Uzumaki. When was your list updated?" Amateratsu asked as she opened the presentation up again.

"This morning, 8am," he said, "no Police officers have been sent out since then this morning."

"Ah, but Naruto, Naruto, Naruto... the ninja to the police is 24 deaths. Thats 24 more to the police. You really don't pay any attention to your own family, do you now?" Amateratsu smirked as she stood up.

"I pay plenty enough attention to my family. I help Miki with her training, Sakura around the house,"

"Miki was in training 15 years ago, Naruto. When she was a _ninja,_" Amateratsu sighed as she dialed something into the keypad and the picture af a secretary flashed up where the presentation was, "Good Afternoon, Akira-san."

"Miyata-sama!" Akira said as she looked at the screen.

"Excuse me for a moment, Akira," Amateratsu said as she turned to Naruto and her short black mini-skirt turned around in the air with her, "Just to let you know, Naruto. You're daughter has been dating Koutan Inuzuka for 5 years now behind your back. Just to be different, the teenagers and young adults of Konoha are rioting. The police are constantly on duty finding underage drinkers, drug dealers and so many people damaging public property! That doesn't exclude your daughter, Naruto Uzumaki."

"What do you mean? Right now she should be at her desk and working," Father pointed out.

"Really? I'm back Akira," She said as Amateratsu pressed a button. Akira turned to Amateratsu on the screen again. "Right now, how is Miki Uzumaki?"

"Right now? I'll check," she said as she quickly disappeared and returned a second later, "she's in resus."

"Resus?!" Father screetched as he stood up.

"Oh my god. Hokage-sama!" Akira said, turning back to Father.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nakayama Tarou shot her and Koutan Inuzuka early this morning. Luckily, Miki only was shot in her shoulder but she didn't seem to feel any pain. Misaki Hyuuga claimed that she was rubbing frantically at her hands and she claimed that the blood of Koutan was still on her hands even though they were clean and started to scream and completely loose it. If she comes back from resus alive, then we expect she could have hemophobia and won't be right for a while," Amateratsu explained, "That's what you told me, Akira-san."

"Yes, Mizukage-sama. But what is of more concern is how she couldn't feel such a damaging wound. According to Nakamura who is now in jail, she woke up on her own and didn't realise that she had been shot and till she started 'shaking like a little puppy and pleading for the Inuzuka to get up'. While she was stable for a little bit, we conducted some tesets on her breathing and realised she has a lot of lung damage, most likely from smoking and smelt like alchol. It was frightning to think something like this could happen to the Hokage's daughter of all people," Akira explained in distress. I blinked. Was I that bad when I was found? If I was brought to hospital that is. Father gripped his hand in a tight fist. I don't think I'll get out of this easily if I survive.

"Thank you Akira-san," Amateratsu said as she prepared to end the call.

"It was my du-"

"Wait." Gaara said coldly and all attention turned to him, "what about Kiba's son?"

"He was dead before we got there," Akira said in a sympathetic tone, "we did everything we could, but he was long gone."

"Aa..." Gaara said as he moved back in his seat. It was the first thing Gaara had said all day.

"Domo arigatou gozaiamasu, Akira-san," Amateratsu said as she ended the phone call, "This is _exactly _what I mean." Father fell back into his chair in shock. I just wanted to hold him so tightly and apologise to him a million times over.

"But what did Nakayama want with Inuzuka?" Tsuchiya asked. A moment of silence filled the room before Father's strangely quite voice echoed through.

"Drug dealer..."

"What?" Suzuki asked.

"5 years ago, Koutan Inuzuka was found with enough drugs to cover half of the fire countries 17-20 year olds. That's a hell of a lot of people. He was put in jail for 2 years when he reached 19 years old. After his jail term was over, we started the life sentence for drug dealers and he had just escaped the penalty. He was the last one other than Nakayama himself not to be in jail," Gaara explained. The wind and fire countries had been allies for years and the kages were friends. they both knew everything that was happening in each others' countries as soon as it happened.

"So it's possible that your daughter was a part of that?" Tsuchiya asked, "that's not a great example for the countries."

"Impossible! Miki would never ever do anything that stupid," Father insisted.

"You really ignore your family, Naruto. Your daughter was found with exstacy on a few weeks ago. How does that seem like she wouldn't do anything that stupid?" Amateratsu shouted at Father as she stood up and slammed her hands on the table, "The point is, your daughter was a prodigy, comparable to Kakashi Hatake! She was on the verge of become a chunin at 8 years old when you shattered the dreams of so many young ninja. All of this is on your shoulders Naruto Uzumaki." The whole table stared at Amateratsu except Father who was busy taking in everything that was said. I gathered at this point from the expression on Suzuki and Tsuchiya's faces that they wondered why a woman with massive mood swings without pmsing or being pregnant would _ever _be considered as the Mizukage. But just between you and me, really, it wasn't mood swings at all. Other than Amateratsu herself, I think I am the only one who knows that Amateratsu is a schitzophrenic. If the othersknew that, she would have been rejected by so many people because she is different just like Gaara and my Father were until they proved they were more than just a jinchuriki.

"I'm not changing my decision," Father muttered, "The evidence is there, we just have to work to make it happen."

"We could have done that with ninja and it would have been a whole lot easier!" Amaterastsu shouted.

"I won't give up! Even if the next Hokage decides to reject my decision and bring back ninja, I believe this will work, believe it!" Father outburst. For just a few moments, I could see my young father as he once was, the number one, hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja. Gaara smirked as he leant back in his chair.

"Very well. We'll just see how it goes and if it becomes any worse, I'm bring my ninja back and nothing will stop me," Amateratsu said as she raised her hands and sat down.

I felt sick and like I was spinning. My eyes slowly opened and I sat up slowly.

"Good morning, Miki-san," a familiar voice said to me. I sat up and saw an all too familiar face.

"Akane-sensei!" I exclaimed as I sat up straight and it was muffled by the small mask that was on my face. It was a lot smaller than what I had trained with. I pulled it off quickly and tried to get up but was held down.

"Hey hey, settle. You're just like your father. So childish," Akane said as she sat down on a blue plastic seat next to the bed. She had deep red hair and eyes which was the main reason for her name.

"How long was I out for?" I asked as I held my head.

"About... uh... a month. I only just managed to get your mother to go home and try and have a better sleep than 1 hour and come back to the hospial after a shower," she told me as I covered my mouth and started to cough, "As you'd expect, your skin is starting to go pale from being inside all day for a month."

"I want to go outside," I said as I pulled the cords stupidly from my arms.

"Just let me check one thing before you get up," Akane said as she came right over to my face and removed one of her black gloves. I just looked at her wondering what she would do. She bit into her finger and I watched the single blood drop fall from her finger and it seemed to echo. Any other day and I would have been fine but I froze and started shaking. I felt like I was about to be sick everywhere. I was shaking so much I was about to knock everything off the bed that had gathered like jackets etc. "Just as we thought," Akene said as she put her glove back on.

I had finally gotten out of hospital and was sitting on the homes doorstep. Father had already given me a lecture and I was feeling like shit to tell you the truth. I noticed Amateratsu walking down the path to leave Konoha along with a few mist ninja.

"Amateratsu-sama!" I said as I got up and walked onto the path.

"Miki-chan!" Amateratsu said as she came up to me, "are you ok?" She looked at my eyes and wiped them as she looked concerned. "You've been crying!" she exclaimed, "Uzumaki has been treating you alright, hasn't he?"

"I'm fine," I quickly said, "he just gave me another lecture." She held my arms and looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure you're ok? If you need a little time away from home then I'm sure I can arrange for you to come visit the Water Country for a little while," she said, "it may be a little different but it would be easy to get used to. It's like a big family there." I smiled.

"Amateratsu-sama, do you mind if I ask you a favour?" I asked and she smiled back.

"Anything for you, Miki," she said. It was slightly confusing to some people when they saw us together. One minute we were like sisters and the next minute she was acting like my mother and then she'd act like I was an annoying little brat. But then again, when wasn't Amateratsu confusing. We just kept it as unrelated sisters.

"You hate fathers decision as well, don't you?" I asked and she looked at me.

"You're not thinking of training behind your father's back again, are you? You know how much he'd be after my head if I let you," Amateratsu said as she looked at me with a sern glare.

"But, Ama-chan," I said, dragging out the chan. It was something I figured out at the age of 8. Amateratsu cannot deny something to anyone who calls her Ama-chan.

"If you get caught, I'm not in this at all," She sighed.

"As long as you promise to help train me," I said as a deal.

"I don't know, Miki. I quite like role of Kage," Amateratsu thought.

"If I get caught, it's entirely my fault. You've got nothing to do with it," I said as a deal. Luckily, I knew that the moment Amateratsu came to me, the escorting ninja knew that they should go find something to drink at a cafe around the corner because we would end up going to find Father. It was strange, someone a bit older than me was a Kage. Amateratsu was only 21 years old and quite strong when you thought about it.

"How are we goint to make you unrecognisable?" she asked and I smirked.

"Hair dye and a change in clothing would help. Considering my signature clothing is my uniform with pink hair tied back, I don't think anyone would recognise me in anything different," I said. She thought for a moment.

"Is your father inside?" Amateratsu asked. Inside I was celebrating as I nodded. Amateratsu knocked on the front door and shouted, "Uzumaki, get your ass out here!" Not very lady like, but it worked a lot faster, just like how I discovered that when you are little and you were trying to get your parents into your room when you're in bed, you don't shout. That doesn't work quite as fast as when you bang on the walls as hard as you can.

"Amateratsu, what are you doing at my door?" Father asked.

"I think it would be best if Miki was to come to the Water country with me for a while. It would be a break from everything that is going on here and help her recover, don't you agree?" Amateratsu said as she stood up to my father. I admired her courage. A few minutes later, I was inside packing. But not much.

I walked inside the Water Country beside Amateratsu or to be more specific, Kirigakure, the village hidden in the mist. She set me up in a room beside hers. All of the houses were on stilts and looked quite old compaired to those in Konoha. It was like the town was a family. Everyone seemed to know everyone and all of the children seemed to run up to Amateratsu as we came into the main area of the village.

"Ama! Ama!" they called as they jumped around her feet.

"Ohayou, minasan!" she said, "I want to introduce you all to Miki Uzumaki, the daughter of the Hokage."

"Hi Miki!" They all greeted me together. I never felt so welcomed. Amateratsu looked at me and winked.

"Now Miki, we have to do something about your clothes and that pink hair of yours..."

* * *

**Wow... quick update. Hopefully I can keep this up!**

**Thankyou for my review and I hope to get more (not staring at anyone in particular... Danny I know you are reading this)**

**Asami Matsuda**


End file.
